Gdy gaśnie wiara
by Carea
Summary: Społeczeństwo czarodziejskie odrzuca Harry'ego. Ponieważ nie ma wsparcia w nikim, kto mógłby go szkolić, zaczyna szukać mocy na własną rękę. AU, tomy VI - VII zignorowane, przynajmniej częściowo.
1. Rozdział I

Witam po zmianie loginu!

Na początek kilka spraw organizacyjnych. Uprzedzam, że rozdziały będą dodawane rzadko - nie wiem, czy zdołam robić to raz na dwa miesiące. Nie chcę, broń borze szumiący, kogokolwiek odstraszyć, ale czuję się w obowiązku poinformować - uważam, że inaczej byłabym nie fair.

Następnie... Cóż, szukam bety. Nigdy nie radziłam sobie z długimi tekstami, więc pomoc merytoryczna i gramatyczno-interpunkcyjna byłaby nieoceniona. I, oczywiście, porządny kop w rzyć w razie opóźnienia też by się przydał ;) Zainteresowanych współpracą zapraszam na PW.

Nie zatrzymuję więcej. Życzę miłego czytania.

_EDIT: Nadopis poprawiony, droga filigranko, ale na styl nic nie poradzę. Myślę, że to akurat przyjdzie z czasem ;) W każdym bądź razie dziękuję bardzo za pomoc - kłaniam się do stópek._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ I **

* * *

„_Widzicie__, Robineau, w życiu nie ma rozwiązań. Jest tylko działanie sił. Te siły trzeba umieć stworzyć, a rozwiązanie samo przyjdzie."_

_„Nocny lot"_, Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

* * *

**CHŁOPIEC-KTÓRY-PRZEŻYŁ – NASZA NADZIEJA CZY KLĘSKA?**

_Rita Skeeter, Reporter Dochodzeniowy._

_Dziecko Losu, słynny Harry Potter, uczeń siódmego roku w Szkole __Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Chłopiec znany i poważany niemal na całym świecie. Czyż nie tak wszyscy o nim myśleliśmy? __Harry Potter... Bohater czarodziejskiego świata od wczesnego dzieciństwa. _

_Co jednak, jeśli nie mamy racji? Co, jeśli nasz bohater okaże się naszą klęską? Na ulicach co rusz słychać nowe opinie. Czarodzieje wydają się zbulwersowani postępowaniem młodego bohatera. „Co robi Harry Potter?" – szlocha Matylda Dawson, wdowa po zmarłym we wtorkowym ataku Nicolasie Dawsonie. – „Czemu siedzi w Hogwarcie, nie robiąc absolutnie nic, kiedy Sami-Wiecie-Kto panoszy się coraz bardziej? Czemu nie walczy?"_

„_To bardzo przykra sprawa, jeśli mnie pytacie" – mówi jeden z pracowników Hogwartu, który pragnie pozostać anonimowy. „Pan Potter nie jest w stanie walczyć, władając tak wąskim arsenałem zaklęć. Jest co najwyżej przeciętny. Gdyby stanął naprzeciw Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, padłby po kilku sekundach…"_

* * *

Harry odłożył wczorajszego _Proroka_ z westchnieniem, zastanawiając się mimochodem, który „pracownik Hogwartu" mógłby udzielić tej krowie wywiadu. Nie przeczytał artykułu do końca. Nie musiał.

Ta nagonka trwała od początku roku. Od trzech miesięcy miał wrażenie, że wszyscy wokół niego oszaleli. Nawet Ron i Hermiona. Nawet nauczyciele – z Dumbledorem na czele.

Była sobota, a on ukrywał się na jednej z kanap stojących przed kominkiem pokoju wspólnym. Cała reszta gryfonów była na zajęciach, ale jemu zmęczenie nie dawało spokoju. Żaden z jego współlokatorów nie fatygował się, by go obudzić, więc nawet gdyby chciał, nie zdążyłby na transmutację. Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę, że żaden z nich właściwie się do niego nie odzywał, nie powinno go to zbytnio dziwić. Nie chciał przychodzić spóźniony, bo McGonagall z pewnością odebrałaby mu punkty, a on zarobiłby więcej zimnych spojrzeń niż jego obecność w miejscu publicznym wydawała się wymagać. Poza tym przegapił też śniadanie, co było raczej nie na rękę jego pustemu żołądkowi. Nie żeby w ogóle planował iść do Wielkiej Sali. Od tych wszystkich szeptów i kpin cholernych Ślizgonów robiło mu się niedobrze, tak samo jak od zdegustowanych i potępiających spojrzeń reszty szkoły. Po prostu łatwiej było wyłudzić coś od skrzatów wtedy, gdy i tak miały już wszystko przygotowane.

W każdym bądź razie, jego życie nie było ostatnio łatwe. Skulił się w fotelu, kiedy uderzyły w niego wspomnienia pierwszej kłótni z Ronem – „_nie zależy ci na niczym oprócz czubka własnego zakichanego nochala!_", o Boże – i nieśmiałe, potakujące milczenie Hermiony, która chciałaby pozostać neutralna, ale w głębi serca myślała dokładnie tak samo, jak wszyscy inni. W tym czasie miał jeszcze nadzieję, że coś się ułoży i powrócą do dawnych relacji, ale cóż… Następnego dnia wyszedł pierwszy z serii artykułów o wiadomej tematyce i okazało się, że został wykluczony z kółka chronionych przed tą wiedźmą, Skeeter.

Przypomniał sobie docinki reszty szkoły i inne artykuły w Proroku, ze szczególnym bólem wspominając kilka następujących po sobie, wyjątkowo okrutnych tekstów, od których to szaleństwo się zaczęło. „_Szaleniec czy dobrodziej?",_ „_Plotter, czyli cała prawda o Wybrańcu"_ i „_Walka nie zając"_ były najgorsze i najgłębiej zapadły mu w pamięć.

Wreszcie jego myśli popłynęły do Dumbledore'a i jego delikatnych acz do bólu oczywistych sugestii, iż „to najwyższy czas, by zacząć działać".

Działać. Jasne.

A jak miał według niego, do diabła, zacząć działać_?_ Przecież nie mógł nawet rzucić porządnie cholernego _Cruciatusa_, o Klątwie Zabijającej już nie wspominając. Musiało być coś, co mógłby zrobić, ale to wciąż było _za mało_. Nawet gdyby jakimś cudem udało mu się odszukać i stanąć naprzeciw Voldemorta, to i tak w tej chwili nie mógłby nic zrobić. Gdyby tym razem jego niewiarygodne szczęście go opuściło, zginąłby. Na razie za bardzo lubił życie, żeby z radością powitać taką perspektywę.

Czasami chciałby po prostu powiedzieć im wszystkim „_odpieprzcie się_" i zaszyć się w jakimś cichym, bezpiecznym kącie.

Nagle usłyszał szum przesuwanego portretu. Odruchowo – i bezmyślnie – sięgnął po różdżkę, obracając się niezgrabnie w fotelu.

– Potter…? – wyrwało się Deanowi, który wszedł akurat do Pokoju Wspólnego. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się zastać współdomownika wykręcającego się dziwacznie w fotelu.

Harry, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego bądź co bądź dziwnego położenia, zachmurzył się i opadł z powrotem na siedzisko, chowając różdżkę i wbijając wzrok w widok roztaczający się z jednego z okien w wieży. Och, to teraz jest _Potterem_, co? Następny idiota z klubu „Czemu-Nic-Nie-Robisz-Wybrańcze". Jednak jedno było zastanawiające. Powinno być mu przykro, że stracił przyjaciela, powinien czuć ścisk w gardle i ciężar na sercu, tak jak wtedy, na drugim roku… Ale z niewiadomego powodu wcale tak nie było. Czuł się tylko zdenerwowany i zdegustowany, gdy widział któregoś z dawnych druhów.

– Chciałeś czegoś konkretnego? A może przyszedłeś tylko żeby przypomnieć mi, jak mam na nazwisko? – warknął rozzłoszczony. Dyskretnie poprawił się w fotelu, żeby nie pokazywać po sobie, jak rozgoryczony był jeszcze przed chwilą. W obecnej sytuacji w niczym by mu to nie pomogło – mogłoby tylko zaszkodzić.

– Przyszedłem po książki. A ty co? Znowu zwiewasz z lekcji? – odwarknął w odpowiedzi Dean, czerwieniąc się. Tajemnicą poliszynela było, że elokwencja nie była mocną stroną chłopaka i żeby go zdenerwować, wystarczyło tylko mu o tym przypomnieć. Teraz jednak średnio interesowało to Harry'ego.

– Nie twoja sprawa.

Już wcześniej zastanawiał się nad tym, czemu nauczyciele nie reagują na jego stałe nieobecności. W poprzednich latach, gdy tylko ktoś próbował wagarować, głowa jego domu od razu pojawiała się w dormitoriach i robiła o to dziką awanturę. Przecież jeśli dalej będzie tak robił, to obleje transmutacje, na miłość Boską! Przynajmniej tak wnioskował z tego, co ostatnio mówiła McGonagall, ale że nie słuchał jej uważnie, to i nie był pewien. Jednak bez wątpienia nie próbowała dowiedzieć się, co jest na rzeczy. Po kilku minutach słuchania wyrzutów pod swoim adresem Harry po prostu się wyłączył.

Chłopak prychnął i wyszedł, po drodze zabierając torbę ze stolika stojącego tuż koło kominka. Harry westchnął – był pewien, że ich konfrontacja jeszcze przed kolacją obiegnie całą szkołę. Tak się teraz działo. Wszystko, co tylko mogło go przedstawić jako nieodpowiedzialnego i niezrównoważonego idiotę, trafiało do każdego w promieniu mili w ciągu kilku godzin. A mógł być nieco mniej oschły albo po prostu zignorować Deana…

_Chciałbym, żeby był tu ze mną Syriusz_ – pomyślał nagle z pewną dawką smutku. Pogodził się już ze śmiercią ojca chrzestnego, ale nie znaczyło to, że jego wspomnienie nie było dla niego bolesne. Wręcz przeciwnie. Zastanawiał się jednak, czy Syriusz nie myślałby tak, jak inni – w końcu stracił w tej wojnie przyjaciół, do tego niesłuszne uwięzienie wycięło mu z życia całe jedenaście lat. A jak wiadomo, wojna z niewiadomego powodu zwykła kręcić się wokół niego – jak sęp nad chorym i osłabionym zwierzęciem, tylko czekający, aby zatopić w nim swój obrzydliwy dziób.

Westchnął i potrząsnął głową. _Nie zamierzał_ się nad sobą użalać, ani tym bardziej poddawać się presji. Może ludzie, którzy go otaczali, najchętniej zapakowaliby go do pudła i wysłali priorytetem prosto do siedziby Voldemorta, czekając w wygodnych fotelach na wynik starcia, ale Syriusz na pewno byłby po jego stronie.

Parsknął śmiechem. Tak, ten pomysł z paczką byłoby całkiem dobry… Gdyby czarodzieje wiedzieli, jak się za to zabrać, a Harry nie był uczniem Hogwartu.

Tu właśnie tkwił haczyk.

Tydzień temu, gdy nuda spowodowana zupełnym wygaśnięciem życia towarzyskiego i złość zaczęły go przerastać, zawędrował do biblioteki. Marzył by poczytać coś ciekawego, _niezwiązanego_ z quiddichem, najlepiej mugolskiego, gdyż chciał zapomnieć o perfidnym wyrzuceniu go z drużyny tuż przed pierwszym meczem. Po żmudnych poszukiwaniach znalazł dział mugoloznawstwa. Widać było, że rzadko ktoś tu zagląda – wszystko było pokryte pokaźną warstewką kurzu. Gdy przeglądał książki, zauważył stary, niemal rozpadający się wolumin zatytułowany „Historia Hogwartu od wieku założenia do czasów dzisiejszych". Zmarszczył brwi. Książka z pewnością była z innego działu. Może jakiś uczeń odstawił ją na chybił-trafił? Zaintrygowany, sięgnął po nią. Na pierwszej stronie widniał jedynie niemal zatarty przez czas napis: _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus*_. Autora nie było. Zaszył się zaciekawiony w dalekim kącie biblioteki, między Arabskimi Runami a Wróżbiarstwem Zaawansowanym, pewien, że nikt mu tam nie przeszkodzi. I zaczął czytać.

To właśnie z tej książki dowiedział się, że Hogwart chroni swoich uczniów przed manipulacjami mającymi na celu doprowadzić do ich śmierci. A przynajmniej tak wnioskował. Książka ujęła to w ten sposób (tu zerknął do książki wciśniętej między jego udo a fotel, którą „pożyczył" sobie z biblioteki): „_Kto ze starostów szkoły na dziecięcia głowę kłaść nacisk będzie, by je ubić niechybnie, tego magia odwiedzie od pokusy i nikczemnik uczyni przeciw sobie, miast dla siebie, i temu starożytna moc głowę z ramion strąci, aby i po śmierci nie mógł sięgać do rozumu swego zepsutego, by zło czynić jej i inszym stworzeniom, które to wszystkie chroni z całą swą mocą, póki sił starczy_."

Gdyby miał przy sobie Hermionę, może łatwiejsze byłoby zrozumienie tego bełkotu. Niestety jednak nie miał, więc musiał radzić sobie sam. Do tego „_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus"…_ Ciekawe, co to znaczyło.

Harry niemal podskoczył, gdy usłyszał zza portretu podekscytowane trajkotanie uczniów. Szybko wstał i zabrał książkę, szybkim krokiem ruszając do dormitorium. Gdyby zobaczyli w jego rękach skradziony wolumin, szybko zrobiłoby się nieprzyjemnie. Nawet jeśli pomyśleliby, że go wypożyczył, to mógłby mieć problemy, gdyby Hermiona zerknęła na książkę – znała na pamięć pieczęć pani Pince, której rzecz jasna _nie było_ na tym tomie.

W dormitorium szybko schował książkę pod materac łóżka i wyciągając pelerynę niewidkę wraz z mapą Huncwotów. Przynajmniej Ron i Hermiona mieli na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby nie wygadać się o tych przedmiotach żadnemu nauczycielowi. Choć możliwe, że jeszcze na to nie wpadli. Wyślizgnął się z wieży, lawirując między zebranymi już w Pokoju Wspólnym gryfonami i po chwili namysłu ruszył na drugie piętro.

Od pewnego czasu w jego głowie kiełkował pewien pomysł. Jeśli jednak chciał go zrealizować, musiał zacząć działać jak najszybciej – przerwa świąteczna zaczynała się już za półtora miesiąca. A by zrobić to, co chciał, musiał ponownie zejść do Komnaty Tajemnic. _Przed_ feriami.

Przypomniał sobie swoją ostatnią wizytę w tym miejscu. Jakaś część niego była zawiedziona, że uratował wtedy Ginny, choć całą resztę przerażały podobne myśli. Może gdyby mu się nie udało, to jego przyjaciele odwróciliby się od niego już wtedy? Może lepiej było się od nich odciąć jak najwcześniej? Cóż, prawdopodobnie nigdy się nie dowie. Chyba że zdobędzie zmieniacz czasu.

Szybko dotarł do łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Gdy tylko ściągnął pelerynę, Marta uśmiechnęła się do niego zalotnie, siedząc na _tej_ umywalce.

Nie blokowała mu przecież drogi, prawda? W końcu była duchem. Racjonalnie byłoby po prostu ją zignorować i robić swoje, nie tracąc bez potrzeby czasu. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak poczuł wściekłość. Nie mógłby wytłumaczyć co się stało nawet, gdyby od tego zależało jego życie – w jednej chwili pożerała go melancholia, a w następnej krew się w nim wzburzyła, prowokując do przeklęcia przeciwnika. Przerwał Marcie, gdy tylko miała zacząć trajkotać, zaciskając pięści, aby powstrzymać się przed sięgnięciem po różdżkę.

– Jedno słowo, Marto, _jedno słowo_, a przysięgam, że nawet śmierć cię nie uratuje. Nie mam ochoty ani czasu słuchać twoich żałosnych jęków. Zejdź mi z drogi – syknął, z pewną satysfakcją patrząc jak duch blednie (o ile to możliwe) i zalewa się łzami. Marta rzuciła się do ucieczki, wskakując do swojej ulubionej toalety i rozchlapując na wszystkie strony wodę.

Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się w rozchlapaną wodę, zamroczony. Po jakimś czasie złość go opuściła, dopuszczając do głosu nędzne wyrzuty sumienia i szok. Naprawdę nie wiedział, co go podkusiło. Czuł się, jakby… Jakby nie był _sobą_ przez te kilka chwil. Zdenerwowany, odwrócił się tyłem do toalety, w której zniknął duch.

Podszedł wolno do umywalki, kategorycznie postanawiając zapomnieć o Marcie i swoim wybuchu. Miał zadanie do wykonania. Nie był już jednak taki pewien, czy dobrze robi. Jego instynkt mówił mu, że może to być początek albo najpiękniejszych, albo najgorszych chwil w całym jego życiu, a on zazwyczaj miał rację. Cała nadzieja w tym, że wypadnie jednak na pierwszą opcję. Jednak co, jeśli nie powinien tego robić? Może po prostu nie był na tyle dobry, by tego dokonać, by pokonać _Voldemorta_, największego czarnoksiężnika od czasów Grinderwalda, i powinien po prostu spróbować, niezależnie od wyniku? Może nie powinien tam schodzić i próbować dokonać niemożliwego…

Podniósł nieznacznie wzrok, a jego oczy napotkały lustro. Zobaczył w nim tylko siebie. Swoją największą porażkę – Harry'ego Pottera, Wybawcę czarodziejskiego świata – tego, którego wszyscy kochają i nienawidzą w tym samym czasie. Niezdecydowanego szczeniaka, który bał się zrobić krok na przód. Przyszłego mordercę.

To go nieco otrzeźwiło. Jak może tu stać, rozważając porzucenie swojego jedynego planu? Nie przyszedł tu przecież, żeby przeglądać się w lustrze czy rozmyślać, prawda? Ma coś do zrobienia. Coś, co może mu pomóc pozbyć się Czarnego Pana i być w końcu wolnym.

Syknął, otwierając wejście i nie czekając, aż opuści go odwaga, wskoczył bez wahania do rury, mknąc w dół w zawrotnym tempie. Gdy tylko wylądował, zaczął strząsać z siebie lepki szlam, który, odporny na wszelkie zabiegi, wydawał się drwić z jego wysiłków.

– Przysięgam, że ta rura pokrywa się brudem za każdym razem, kiedy zjeżdżam nią w dół - mruknął Harry, gdy zaniechał w końcu prób wyczyszczenia szaty, po prostu zdejmując ją i rzucając z westchnieniem na podłogę. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że się nie przeziębi. Tu na dole było nawet zimniej niż w lochach.

Ruszył w głąb komnaty, usuwając z drogi zawadzające mu kamienie. Szybki _Tempus_ powiedział mu, że do ciszy nocnej zostało nieco ponad pięć godzin. Idealnie.

Przeszedł koło ciała bazyliszka, zaszczycając je tylko pojedynczym spojrzeniem. Było całe, jeśli nie liczyć starych ran zadanych mu przez Harry'ego na jego drugim roku, do tego zaskakująco dobrze zachowane. Może z powodu niskiej temperatury?

Kichnął. _Pewnie nawet w lodówce byłoby cieplej_, pomyślał nieco marudnie, obejmując się ramionami. Ruszył szybciej, uważając, żeby nie potknąć się o nic. Chciał jak najprędzej zająć się tym i wrócić na górę. To miejsce wywoływało niezbyt przyjemne wspomnienia.

Gdy dotarł do serca komnaty, przystanął i rozglądnął się. Główna część pomieszczenia była dokładnie taka, jaką ją zapamiętał – ciemna, wilgotna, lodowato zimna i zwyczajnie odpychająca. Posąg Salazara dalej wydawał się żyć własnym kamiennym życiem, spoglądając na wszystkich z góry, woda nadal sprawiała wrażenie półpłynnej brei gotowej pochłonąć każdego śmiałka, który się do niej zbliży, a ściany nadal emitowały nienaturalną, zgniłozieloną poświatę.

Harry nie dał się jednak nabrać – wiedział, że to nie koniec. Książka z biblioteki mówiła wyraźnie, że Komnata Tajemnic była w zasadzie potężnym kompleksem pokoi i korytarzy – trzeba je tylko było znaleźć. Oczywiście było to traktowane raczej jako dziecięca bajeczka niż fakt, jednak jeśli niektóre informacje o pomieszczeniu były autentyczne – a Harry zanalizował każdą linijkę z osobna, co dało mu pewność, że tak w istocie jest – to czemu reszta nie miałaby być prawdziwa?

Rozejrzał się więc uważniej, szukając wzrokiem najmniejszych śladów przełączników, ukrytych drzwi czy klap w podłodze. Dotykał dłońmi ścian, tupał w podłogę, aby sprawdzić odgłos wydawany przez kamienie. W końcu doszedł jednak do wniosku, że ta cholerna komnata była jak skorupa żółwia – żadnych wyrw, żadnych słabych punktów. Jedna wielka warownia. Siłą nie uda mu się jej sforsować, to pewne. W końcu ma do czynienia z dziełem samego Salazara Slytherina.

Jakiś czas później usiadł na podłodze, wykończony. Poszukiwania zajęły mu niemal cztery godziny, co wydawało mu się nieprawdopodobne. Chociaż komnata nie należała do najmniejszych, a on musiał sprawdzić wszystko dwa razy, żeby w końcu przyznać się do porażki, zdawało mu się, że czas przeleciał mu przez palce w zawrotnym tempie. Postanowił dać sobie dziś spokój i wycofać się do dormitorium wiedząc już, że nie ma po co wracać bez jakiejś strategii. To co dzisiaj robił za bardzo przypominało błądzenie we mgle, by go usatysfakcjonować. Wstał więc i powłóczywszy nogami skierował się z powrotem do wejścia. Nadal było mu przeraźliwie zimno, a węże wydające się obserwować go z każdego kąta pomieszczenia były co najmniej niepokojące. Na odchodne rzucił ostatnie zirytowane spojrzenie w kierunku posągu Slytherina.

– Mam nadzieję, że smażysz się w piekle – syknął do niego.

Tego, co się potem stało, nie mógł ani przewidzieć, ani uniknąć.

* * *

_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_ - _"Nigdy nie łaskocz śpiącego smoka". Jest to dewiza Hogwartu, z tego co pamiętam wyszyta nawet na herbie szkoły._


	2. Rozdział II

Witam o wiele, _wieeeele_ wcześniej niż myślałam, że to możliwe.

Jest kilka powodów tego prezentu. Primo: przez najbliższe dwa miesiące, tak mniej więcej, będę za granicą. Mogę zabrać tylko komputer służbowy, do tego podejrzewam, że będą mi cholernie uważnie patrzeć na ręce (tak, mój partner to szuja) więc z pisania nici. Secundo: nie spodziewałam się takiego odzewu O.o Naprawdę, zaskoczyliście mnie wszyscy. Gdybym miała przysięgać, że mam najlepszych czytelników pod słońcem, zrobiłabym to bez wahania. Jestem wam naprawdę okropnie wdzięczna. I w końcu tertio: ciągłe życie na walizkach jest męczące. Zaczynam się pomału zastanawiać, czy mnie to w najbliższym czasie nie przerośnie. Jak wiadomo, stres nie sprzyja pisaniu... Ale hej, nie po to przez pół roku pracowałam nad konspektem tego cacka, żeby się teraz poddać, prawda? ;)

I dobra wiadomość - pierwszy rozdział już zalega u bety, więc niedługo zostanie podmieniony. Trzymajcie kciuki za szybki i pomyślny powrót! I za mnie, żebym się przypadkiem ze wstydu nie spaliła z powodu ogromu błędów.

W każdym bądź razie nie nudzę już, tylko zapraszam do czytania. Dedykuję ten kwitek z pralni (_przepraszam za długość, przepraszam za długość!_) wszystkim czytającym, w szczególności jednak komentującym. Dziewczyny, kocham was za całe to wsparcie!

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ II**

* * *

___„_Książki są lustrem: widzisz w nich tylko to, co już masz w sobie."

_„__Cień wiatru", _Carlos Ruiz Zafón

* * *

Tego, co się potem stało, nie mógł ani przewidzieć, ani uniknąć.

Niewidzialne ręce złapały go w pasie i pociągnęły do przodu, prosto w usta posągu Slytherina. Nie miał nawet czasu krzyknąć czy wyciągnąć różdżki – wszystko to stało się tak błyskawicznie, że zanim się obejrzał, stał już na gustownym zielonym dywanie wewnątrz głowy Założyciela. Okazało się jednak, że to wcale nie była taka _zwykła_ głowa.

Miał dość.

– Mam dość – poinformował pustkę dookoła. – Jeśli zaraz się nie położę i nie dostanę ciepłego koca, zwariuję, zemdleję i zamarznę na śmierć.

Przez chwilę panowała niczym niezmącona cisza. Podczas niej Harry zastanowił się szybko, jak źle musi z nim być, skoro mówi do pustego korytarza. A fakt, że pokój znajdował się w ustach rzeźby sprawiał tylko, iż stawało się to jeszcze bardziej absurdalne.

W szerokim, bogato zdobionym przedsionku były tylko jedne drzwi. Harry zdecydował, że jeśli nie będzie za nimi miejsca do spania – a „miejsce do spania" to, jak wiadomo, pojęcie względne – po prostu wróci do dormitorium, niezależnie od tego, czy będzie musiał zmierzyć się z niewidzialnymi rękami, następnym bazyliszkiem, czy z samym Slytherinem.

Okazało się jednak, że niepotrzebnie się martwił – gdy pchnął ciężkie dębowe drzwi i wszedł do pokoju, jego oczom ukazało się łóżko. Był zbyt zmęczony, żeby się rozglądać czy zdziwić, że jedynym pomieszczeniem w domniemanym „labiryncie korytarzy" jest sypialnia. Nawet nie myśląc o rozbieraniu się opadł na posłanie, gdzie natychmiast zasnął.

Następnego dnia obudził się wypoczęty, choć nieźle zdezorientowany. Dopiero gdy otworzył oczy zauważył, że nie jest w swoim dormitorium. Podniósł się gwałtownie, jednak zanim zdążył wpaść w panikę, przypomniał sobie. Komnata Tajemnic. Z westchnieniem opadł z powrotem na miękką pościel i rozejrzał się.

Sypialnia okazała się wybitnie ślizgońska, choć nadal stylowa i całkiem przytulna. Ściany pomalowane były na kolor leśnej zieleni, co pasowało do jasnych mebli i dywanu o kilka tonów ciemniejszego niż farba. Nie brakowało też wizerunków węży, ale nie przytłaczały one ilością ani wielkością – wkomponowywały się idealnie w pomieszczenie, nadając rzeźbionym elementom misterności, a meblom wrażenia solidnego, dobrego wykonania. Nie było tu żadnych okien, ale przynajmniej ściany nie emanowały chorym światłem jak w głównej części komnaty. Delikatna biała poświata padała z góry, choć nie było pod sufitem nic, co mogłoby ją rzucać. Pod ścianami stało kilka regałów wypełnionych po brzegi książkami i komoda, jedyne ciemne meble w pomieszczeniu, a naprzeciw drzwi – rzeźbiony stół i dwa wysokie krzesła obite białym materiałem.

Harry'ego od razu zainteresowały książki. Dopiero teraz, gdy został zupełnie sam, zaczynał rozumieć, co Hermiona w nich widziała. Były najkrótszą drogą do zdobycia potęgi – najkrótszą, ale i najtrudniejszą, bo dostępną tylko dla najwytrwalszych. _Na pewno czuje się wyróżniona, mały zarozumialec –_ pomyślał mściwie Harry, już widząc przed oczami wszystkowiedzącą minę koleżanki.

Łóżko przyjemnie go grzało, ale ciekawość nie pozwalała mu dłużej folgować lenistwu. Wstał cokolwiek niechętnie i podszedł do regałów, rzucając po drodze szybki _Tempus_. Zignorował donośne burczenie pustego żołądka. Było dobrze po dziesiątej, więc oczywiste było, że przegapił śniadanie i, przy okazji, także eliksiry. Właściwie nawet cieszył się, że nie będzie musiał spotykać w najbliższym czasie mistrza eliksirów. Snape jako jedyny traktował go jak zawsze – czyli okropnie – co mieszało mu nieco w głowie i sprawiało, że niemal zaczynał być draniowi wdzięczny. Coś takiego nigdy nie powinno mieć miejsca. A ponieważ od czasu do czasu zdarzało mu się sypiać poza wieżą, a na zajęcia nie chodził tak często, jak mu się tylko podobało, wszyscy jak zwykle zignorują jego nieobecność. Choć Dumbledore może chcieć wysłać kolejny list do Dursleyów opisujący jego skandaliczne zachowanie i obniżenie wyników w nauce.

Prychnął. Jakby ich to obchodziło.

Gdy stanął dostatecznie blisko jednego z regałów, zlustrował niczym sokół woluminy i jego niedawny uśmieszek zadowolenia zgasł. Już po tytułach mógł zgadnąć, że większość książek traktowała o _bardzo_ czarnej magii, a wszystkie inne koncentrowały się mocno podejrzanych tematach.

Chociaż…

Zastanowił się przez chwilę, marszcząc brwi i biorąc jedną z książek do ręki, zapatrzył się w nią niewidzącym wzrokiem. Voldemort raczej nie będzie rzucać w niego _Rictusemprą _czy _Drętwotą_ – gdyby tak było, to nawet Neville mógłby go pokonać. Dlaczego więc on miałby ograniczać się tylko do trywialnych i słabych zaklęć? Przecież o to właśnie chodziło – wszyscy chcieli, żeby walczył, ale on nie był dostatecznie silny. Nie warto było odrzucać całej gałęzi magii tylko dla tego, że społeczeństwo jej nie akceptuje. Może… Może gdyby znał choć część tych zaklęć, to by mu się udało? Może mógłby odzyskać swoich…

Nie. Nie mógłby.

Jego entuzjazm szybko opadł. Choć odczuwał ten upadek niemal fizycznie, cieszył się, że tak się to skończyło – szybko i w miarę bezboleśnie. Stał się zbyt optymistyczny. Po pierwsze, jeśli jego _przyjaciele_ wiedzieliby, że macza palce w czarnej magii, to nigdy by się do niego nawet nie zbliżyli. Po drugie: jeżeli Tom Riddle tutaj bywał, to nie ulegało wątpliwości, że zna każde zaklęcie z tych woluminów i potrafi je wykonać sto razy lepiej od Harry'ego. Chociaż, choć przyznał to niechętnie, może rzeczywiście _powinien_ poszerzyć nieco swoje granice poznawania magii. Jeśli zacząłby od tych bardziej neutralnych klątw, to mógłby zagłębić się w temat powoli i każdej chwili zrezygnować, jeśli uzna, że go to przerasta. Tak, to zdecydowanie dobry pomysł.

Odstawił ciężką książkę, w którą wpatrywał się podczas rozmyślań, od razu decydując, że będzie ostatnią, z którą się zmierzy, nazywała się bowiem „Sposoby uśmiercania okrutniejsze od Avady", a to z pewnością nie było to, o co mu chodziło. Przynajmniej nie teraz.

Wziął z najwyższej półki o wiele cieńszą lekturę, która nie wyglądała na nawet w połowie tak straszną jak jej poprzedniczka i z pewnością była najlepsza na początek. „Czarna magia dla zielonych, czyli wprowadzenie do podstaw najpiękniejszej (i najzabawniejszej) gałęzi sztuk czarodziejskich". Odwrócił się w stronę stolika z niepewnością patrząc na książkę. Zanim otworzył wolumin, wziął głęboki oddech.

Czas zleciał mu bardzo szybko, bo lektura była napisana bardzo przystępnym językiem i zawierała mnóstwo dowcipnych historyjek związanych z prezentowanymi klątwami i zaklęciami. Był zaskoczony, że znalazł tu coś takiego – to wyglądało raczej na żartobliwą publikację z opisem czarów, którą mógłby posiadać ktoś w jego wieku, ale z pewnością nie zabójczo poważny Tom Riddle czy też sam Slytherin. Ciekawiło go, skąd wzięła się tu ta książka. Wydawała się młodsza niż inne, które zdążył zobaczyć, albo przynajmniej lepiej zachowana. Przypuszczał, że pozostanie to dla niego zagadką.

Harry spędził na czytaniu około trzech godzin. Gdy skończył, niemal podskakiwał w miejscu z podekscytowania. Miał teraz tak wiele pytań!

Czy zaklęciem _Flagrante_ naprawdę można się bronić? Czy przy pomocy zwykłego _Locomotor_ można oderwać komuś głowę? _Avis_ naprawdę może sprawić, że ktoś zostanie przyszpilony do ściany…?

Zdawał sobie oczywiście sprawę, że jego rozemocjonowanie możliwością brutalnego użycia zwykłych, podstawowych zaklęć jest niepokojąca, ale nie obchodziło go to. Był natomiast zdziwiony, że nikt nie poinformował ich do tej pory, że „kolor" magii zależy od intencji i siły rzucającego. Na przykład jeśli słaby czarodziej próbowałby przyszpilić kogoś zaklęciem _Avis_ do, powiedzmy, drzwi, rozprysłyby się one w kontakcie z jakąkolwiek twardą powierzchnią. Nie byłaby to już biała magia, bo rzucający miał złe zamiary, ale również nie czarna, bo zaklęcie po prostu nie mogło wywołać żadnych szkód. Ale gdyby próbował to zrobić mag o silniejszym rdzeniu, ktoś, powiedzmy, pokroju McGonagall czy Flitwicka, byłaby to czarna magia niższego rzędu, bo ich ptaki z pewnością byłyby na tyle trwałe, aby z powodzeniem wbić się zarówno w drzwi, jak i ciało atakowanego delikwenta.

Niesamowite. Absolutnie niesamowite. Miał wrażenie, jakby wcześniej żył jedynie na powierzchni świata i nagle zatopił się w ukrytej rzeczywistości pod spodem. To wrażenie obiecywało mu o wiele więcej jeśli się zbliży i _sięgnie_…

Harry postanowił dziś nie wracać do wieży. Zamierzał przeszukać teren poza sypialnią. Wiedział, że dużo ryzykował, ale niepochamowana ciekawość pchała go dalej i dalej, bez względnie lekceważąc jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwa. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie spotka tu już żadnych bazyliszków.

Gdy wyszedł, na zewnątrz zastał ten sam korytarz co poprzedniego dnia. Nie wiedzieć czemu poczuł się lekko zdziwiony, jakby podświadomie spodziewał się, że coś tu się zmieni w ciągu tych kilku godzin. Co oczywiście było kompletną bzdurą, skoro był tu tylko on jeden.

Rozejrzał się uważnie, chodząc w tę i z powrotem. Korytarz rozciągał się w trzech kierunkach, z czego dwa, te z jego lewej i prawej strony, były ślepymi uliczkami. Trzeci odcinek prowadził najprawdopodobniej na zewnątrz, gdyż było widać przez rzeźbione wejście kawałek głównej części Komnaty. W żadnym kierunku korytarz nie był dłuższy niż pięć metrów i szerszy niż dwa. Poza tym na ciemnoniebieskich ścianach wisiały portrety Salazara Slytherina i srebrne kandelabry z długimi, białymi świecami. Całe szczęście portrety nie wyglądały na magiczne – wszystkie miały martwe oczy, którym brakowało iskry właściwej wszystkim ożywionym malowidłom. Całość wyglądała szykownie i elegancko, dywan chronił stopy przed zimnem komnaty, jednak nie dawało to odpowiedzi na temat tego, gdzie, na Merlina, podziewały się inne pokoje.

Harry postanowił powrócić do starych, sprawdzonych metod poszukiwania. Zaczął obmacywać i opukiwać wszystkie zakamarki, do których miał dostęp. W końcu jednak dał spokój. Był głodny, sfrustrowany i zmęczony, choć przecież niedawno wstał. Nie ma to jak dobry początek dnia. Wrócił więc do sypialni i usiadł ciężko na jednym z krzeseł zastanawiając się, co może zrobić w tej sytuacji. Najpierw, kierowany głodem, zastanowił się nad wezwaniem Zgredka, jednak niemal natychmiast zaniechał tego pomysłu. Skrzat co prawda nie zmienił zbytnio swojego usposobienia, jednak na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że nie jest już przywiązany do Harry'ego. Najprawdopodobniej po prostu podtrzymuje tę ułudę uwielbienia na rozkaz Dumbledore'a. Chłopak zdawał sobie sprawę, że ta myśl mimo wszystko _była_ nieco paranoiczna, jednak nie da się ukryć, że dyrektor raczej nie wzywa do siebie innych skrzatów na herbatę, jakkolwiek miły by dla nich nie był.

Cóż, więc Zgredek odpadał. Zakładając, że udałoby mu się znaleźć inne pomieszczenia, było spore prawdopodobieństwo, że dotrze też do kuchni albo przynajmniej spiżarni. Jeśli on byłby złym czarnoksiężnikiem, który dniami i nocami snuje plany podboju świata w tym miejscu, to na pewno chciałby mieć tu własną kuchnię. Nie musiałby wybiegać na zewnątrz w samym środku obmyślania sposobu możliwie najboleśniejszej śmierci czy też nowego eliksiru torturującego, ponieważ zrobił się nieco głodny.

Myśl o młodym Voldemorcie porzucającym swój azyl i przekradającym się do kuchni, aby prośbą i groźbą wybłagać od skrzatów jedzenie wydała mu się tak surrealistyczna, że zaśmiał się cicho.

Myśl o czarnoksiężnikach podsunęła mu jednak nagle pewien pomysł. Nie do końca wierzył, że udało mu się rozwiązać zagadkę, ale lepszy jakiś pomysł niż żaden. W końcu… W końcu to by było całkiem logiczne, gdyby wężousty założyciel pozostawił swoim wężoustym potomkom kompleks _sterowany_ wężomową, prawda? W ten sposób po raz kolejny upewniłby się, że nikt niepowołany nie będzie w stanie czerpać korzyści z jego osiągnięć. Jakie to przebiegłe. Jakie ślizgońskie. Szkoda tylko, że Slytherin nie przewidział wężoustego gryfona włóczącego się po jego czystokrwistym sanktuarium.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, podciągając nieco na krześle. To musiał być strzał w dziesiątkę, nie było innej możliwości.

– _Nakryj do stołu._

Chciał powiedzieć „daj mi jeść", ale słowa wychodzące z jego ust zmieniły brzmienie. Było to nieco dziwne, ale z drugiej strony Harry nauczył się już traktować tę umiejętność z pobłażaniem godnym odrębnej, rozumnej istoty. Najprawdopodobniej jego wężomowa – którą przejął przecież od Voldemorta, stałego bywalca tego miejsca – lepiej niż sam Harry wiedziała, co ma robić i dostosowała się to tego. Dzięki przeczuciu zjadł wyśmienity posiłek złożony z mocno przypieczonych grzanek z miodem, owsianki z konfiturami i herbaty. Wszystko było przepyszne i idealnie trafiało w jego gusta, nie mówiąc już o tym, że było dokładnie tym, co chciał w tej chwili zjeść.

Po tym pokazie niemal miał już pewność, że jego teoria była słuszna. Komnata najwidoczniej odpowiadała na słowne instrukcje. Pytanie tylko, czy koniecznie trzeba było wymówić je w wężomowie. W końcu mówił normalnie na zewnątrz, a jednak został dosłownie wciągnięty do środka. Chociaż nigdy nic nie wiadomo – nie umiał odróżnić mowy węży od angielskiego, gdy się nią posługiwał, więc nie mógł być pewien. Postanowił to sprawdzić.

– Posprzątaj – odezwał się na próbę, mocno koncentrując się na uczuciu bycia człowiekiem, by być pewnym, że nie używa wężomowy.

Teraz, gdy już mniej więcej wiedział, czego się spodziewać, natychmiast zauważył delikatne zawirowanie magii w pokoju. Jakkolwiek fascynujące, było zbyt słabe, aby cokolwiek zdziałać. Dało mu jednak pewność, iż wężomowa jest tym, czego trzeba, aby otworzyć tę Puszkę Pandory.

Uśmiech rozlał się na jego twarzy powoli, niemal leniwie. _To będzie piękny dzień_, pomyślał.


	3. Dodatek specjalny - artykuły

_Ii tried so hard to lose it all..._

Taaak. Wróciłam z delegacji w paskudnym humorze. Wiem, że nikogo to nie obchodzi, ale i tak powiem - pan Very Important Asshole odebrał mi temat wart dosłownie miliony. Kto się domyśla o czym piszę - ręce w górę, rzucam ciasteczka.

W każdym bądź razie sprawy mają się następująco:

**1.** Rozdziały są w tak okropnym stanie, że albo nie nadają się do publikacji, albo magicznie wyparowały z dysku.

**2.** Beta nie odpowiada.

W związku z tym nie jestem w stanie zarzucić was dziś tekstem (ten rozdział miał być wyjątkowo długi, żeby wynagrodzić ten ostatni kwitek z pralni). Udało mi się jednak dotrzeć do archiwalnych plików dotyczących tego tekstu. Oto przed waszymi oczami pojawia się więc dodatek specjalny. Ponadto jeszcze dziś wrzucę dwa rozdziały _Nieśmiertelnych_ - zachęcam do przeczytania wszystkich fanów HP/SS.

Smacznego.

* * *

**DODATEK SPECJALNY - AKTYKUŁY**

**czyli dlaczego Harry przechodzi na_ Drugą Stronę_**

* * *

artykuł z dnia 4 września 1997 roku, strona pierwsza

**SZALENIEC CZY DOBRODZIEJ?**

_Rita Skeeter, Reporter Dochodzeniowy._

Niestety czas złotych wakacji przeminął i nadszedł szary, słotny czas akademickiego trudu. I ja muszę się douczać, i ja ślęczę nad księgami. Ostatnio jednak częściej ślęczałam przed kominkiem, odbierając bulwersujące wiadomości.

Harry Potter. Nie ma na świecie czarodzieja czy czarownicy, która nie znałaby tego chłopca. Wszyscy myślą, że jest niemal święty, niemal idealny. A jednak… Nawet jemu może przydarzyć się tragedia. Wiele zaufanych źródeł prosiło mnie o upublicznienie strasznej prawdy dotyczącej naszego bohatera.

Chłopiec, Który Przeżył zachowuje się niezwykle podejrzanie. Jest opryskliwy, wyniosły, agresywny, ucieka od obowiązków. „Nie będę zajmować się tymi bzdurami. Za kogo mnie macie?" zwraca się do profesorów. „Nigdy wcześniej nie zachowywał się w ten sposób", twierdzi jeden z uczniów. „Mam wrażenie, że jest zupełnie inną osobą. Może coś się stało z jego głową?".

(…)

Profesjonaliści ze św. Mungo są zgodni co do jednego – nikt, kto w tak krótkim czasie zmienia się tak diametralnie nie może być zdrowy na umyśle. „Mógłby być nawet samym Merlinem", mówi uzdrowiciel, „ale nawet on może stać się niedługo niebezpieczny".

(…)

Powody tak nagłej zmiany zachowania nie są znane. Czyżby to magomedycy mieli rację? Jeśli tak, to co zamierza zrobić z tym dyrektor szkoły? Czy zamierza narażać na szwank zdrowie i życie innych uczniów?

* * *

artykuł z dnia 18 września 1997 roku, strona trzecia

**PLOTTER, CZYLI CAŁA PRAWDA O WYBRAŃCU**

_Rita Skeeter, Reporter Dochodzeniowy._

„Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać zmartwychwstał!" głosi nasz Wybraniec.

Harry Potter chce w to wierzyć. I chce, żebyśmy my również wierzyli. Jednak zgodnie z podejrzeniami opinii publicznej (patrz artykuł z dnia 4 września 1997 roku, strona pierwsza), nasz bohater nie jest w pełni zrównoważony. Jego słowa są równie szalone, co głowa. Czy powinniśmy wierzyć w to, co próbuje nam wmówić?

(…)

Zaczęło się od plotek w szkole. Dziś sam Albus Dumbledore jest opętany jego słowami. Harry, czyż nie starczy już tych kłamstw?

* * *

sprostowanie z dnia 13 października 1997 roku, strona trzydziesta

Na podstawie art. 33b ustawy z dnia 28 stycznia 1944 r. Prawo prasowe (Dz. U. Nr 9, poz. 21 ze zm.) Minister Praw Obywatelskich zwrócił się do Redaktora Naczelnego „Proroka Codziennego" o opublikowanie sprostowania do artykułu Pani Rity Skeeter pt.: „Szaleniec czy dobrodziej?", który ukazał się 4 września 1997 r. z uwagi na nieprawdziwe wiadomości w nim zawarte. W ww. artykule została podana nieautoryzowana wypowiedź Harry'ego Pottera. W związku z powyższym Minister Praw Obywatelskich skierował wniosek do Redaktora Naczelnego „Proroka Codziennego" o opublikowanie niniejszego sprostowania.

* * *

artykuł z dnia 17 października 1997 roku, strona trzecia

**WALKA NIE ZAJĄC**

_Rita Skeeter, Reporter Dochodzeniowy._

Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać znów zakłóca spokój naszego snu. Ludzie giną w walce – liczba ofiar przekroczyła już tysiąc osób. Wśród nich są mężni przedstawiciele starożytnych rodów, jak również młodzi czarodzieje i czarownice, którzy dopiero przybyli do naszego świata. Ich rodziny wręcz błagają o pomoc – błagają jedyną osobę która może coś zdziałać. On jednak odwraca się do nich plecami.

Harry Potter nie ma zamiaru wykonać żadnego ruchu, aby pokonać zło. W swojej ignorancji nie zdaje sobie sprawy, co może się stać.

(…)

Co możemy z tym zrobić? Jak długa droga dzieli nas od klęski?


End file.
